Anna
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Booth is dating a woman named Anna. What's going to happen to Booth and Brennan?


Disclaimer: Not mine. But for god's sake why do I have to disclaim it. That makes it sound like I don't want it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Booth was dating another woman. Anna. Brennan hated her.

Why did Brennan hate her? Well many reasons. One, Anna didn't respect Booth. Two, Booth bored her. How could a woman be bored with Booth. Three, Anna hated children. How could she be around Parker? Most importantly, Booth wasn't paying as much attention to Brennan anymore. She was jealous. He was her Booth.

Brennan walked into the Diner and saw Anna sitting where she always sat with Booth across the table from her. Brennan sat at the bar seating as far away from their table as possible. Booth had saw her though.

"Bones, come sit with us." Booth patted the seat right beside him. "Anna and I were just coming out for dinner."

That sent a new stab of jealousy straight to her heart. He used to take her out for dinner almost every day.

"Hi, Doctor Brennan."

God Brennan hated her voice. It was like a really high soprano.

"Hello, Anna."

"Booth and I are planning on going to Costa Rica next week."

"I hope you have a good time. I've got some case files I need to work on at home. I'm just picking up food to take home."

"Bye Bones, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Booth."

She grabbed her takeout bags and went home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When she got home, she changed into a pair of jeans and her favorite dark blue camisole.

She went into her living room with the case files and got out her dinner.

As she was eating, she heard a knock on her door.

She looked through the peephole to find Booth.

She opened the door. "Booth, why are you here? Come sit on the couch."

"I need to talk to you Bones."

"About what?"

"I know you're jealous of her?"

"Who?" Playing dumb might save her.

"Anna." Damn, it didn't work.

"I might be a little jealous."

"Why? It's not like you want me."

"Well, you used to spend so much time with me. We were inseparable. After you started dating Anna, we never spend time together anymore. I miss eating at the Diner with you almost every night."

"She want to marry me."

"What?" Brennan's jaw about hit the floor.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Brennan had to think about that question. She wanted Booth, bad. She wanted Booth to be happy more than anything. She wanted to be the one that made him happy. She obviously didn't.

"I'm fine with that, Booth. Just make sure you're happy."

"That's another thing Bones. I'm happy with her sometimes, but other times it's a different story."

"What upsets you?"

"When I'm with her, I feel like if I do something stupid, she will get mad over it. I never feel that way with you. With you, both of can do stupid things, and never get mad at each other. At least if we do get mad at each other, it only takes us about two days to make up. Anna and I got in a fight last week, and we still haven't made up. I don't spend the night at her house anymore. She doesn't spend the night at my place. We aren't getting along."

"Why are you telling me about this?"

"Help me Bones. I don't know what to do. You're a woman. Why won't she apologize? Why doesn't she want me to stay at her house?"

"I don't know Booth. What did you get in a fight over?"

"We were fighting over her not wanting to move in with me."

"Did she want to move in or not?"

"She wanted to move in."

"Why don't you want her to move in?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Why?"

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does, Booth. Who are you in love with?"

Booth didn't answer, he just got that look in his eyes that he always got when he looked at Bones.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time Bones."

"Stay. Let's keep talking."

"Anna might get mad if I don't get home."

"Screw Anna. We're just two friends, discussing issues. It's not like we're having sex."

Booth's heart did a cartwheel. Not because of the sex idea, but because he wanted to stay with Brennan.

"I really should get home, but I want to stay. Bones, that's another thing."

"What?"

"I never want to go home to her."

"Booth, I don't think your relationship is functioning properly."

"I know it's not."

"Why are you staying with her?"

"I don't know."

He was just about to say something when his phone rang. He stepped out of the room.

Brennan heard Booth arguing with someone loudly, but she couldn't make out the words.

When he came back, he reached for his jacket. That's when Brennan realized what he was wearing.

"Booth, you look warm in that shirt. It really shows your chest muscles, biceps, and triceps."

"Thanks Bones. But it's 'hot' not 'warm'."

"Oh, well, close enough. Why are you leaving?"

"That phone call was Anna. She wants me to come home."

"Booth, why are you letting her order you around like that?"

"Bones, she's my girlfriend."

"What does that have to do with the price of milk in China?"

"It's 'the price of Easter eggs in China' not 'the price of milk in China'.

"Whatever. You are still dodging my question. Why are you letting Anna boss you around?"

"I answered that question, but here's the answer again. She's my girlfriend."

"Booth, I'm your girlfriend and you don't let me boss you around."

At this Booth burst out laughing.

"What? What's funny?"

"Bones, I meant Anna was my girlfriend as in we are dating. You meant girlfriend as in a female friend. You are so cute sometimes."

"Cute?"

"Yes, you are cute when you don't understand pop culture. It's so funny."

"Thank you, I guess. Are you going to stay?"

Booth went over to Brennan and put his finger under her chin, just like he did when he was trying to tell her that was more than one kind of family.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes. As stupid as it sounds, I like being with you. Even though you tend to be overprotective."

"I think you like how protective I am."

Brennan knew there was no use lying to him. He was looking into her eyes. She couldn't lie to his eyes.

"I actually do like how protective you are. It makes me feel safe."

"Yeah," Booth whispered quietly. He got that look in his eyes. He knew he had to kiss her. He knew about the line, how Anna would react, and how Bones would probably would probably push him away, but he had to kiss her.

He threw out the line and Anna and kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed him back. Pretty soon though, he started thinking about Anna. He broke the kiss, even though his heart didn't want to. He also moved his finger away from her chin.

"Bones, I can't do this. I love Anna." _But my heart loves you more. I'm in love with you._

"_Okay. Booth, this didn't happen."_

"_I can't do that Bones. I don't want to pretend that kiss didn't happen. Bones, even though I'm dating Anna, and I love her, but I'm in love with you."_

"_Booth, what's the difference between 'love' and 'in love'?"_

"_Love is where you care about someone deeply. Love is where you can't live without someone. Here's an example. When you love someone, and they die, you are upset. You cry a little. When someone you are in love with dies, you want to die to. When they die, it takes away your reason for living. It feels like you die too."_

"_Booth, it is impossible to die just because someone you love dies."_

"_Bones, you can tell yourself that, but I know there is someone out there that could break your heart so badly that you don't have a reason to live."_

"_There is only one person that could do that to me."_

"_Who?"_

"_You don't know? Why don't you take a guess?"_

"_I honestly don't know who Bones."_

"_You. Who else has enough of me that they could break my heart? I don't let anyone else in."_

"_Bones, I couldn't live without you. That's why I don't want Anna to move in. Every time I'm with her, I feel like I'm cheating on you."_

"_Booth, you shouldn't feel guilty. We never were dating."_

"_I always wanted to be dating you. Even when I was with other women, I wanted to be with you. I want to be the man that makes you happy. Do I make you happy, Bones?"_

"_Booth, you do make me happy. Have you noticed that every man I've been with has something in common with you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Since I've met you, every man I've been with has something in common with you. David had brown eyes, that firefighter was muscular, Sully was an FBI agent, Mark had your hairstyle, and Jason had your emotional skills."_

"_Bones, do you realize that you have dated five men to get all the things you could've had with me? Do you realize if you just would've asked, you could've had had me?"_

"_I thought that I couldn't have you. I tried to have the next best thing."_

"_Just because you find men with some of my qualities doesn't mean they are good men. If you've loved me that long, why didn't you say something?"_

"_I was afraid you wouldn't work with me anymore."_

"_Better question. Why did you date two men at once?"_

"_Mark satisfied my physical needs and Jason satisfied my emotional needs."_

"_Do you think I could satisfy all of your needs?"_

"_I know you could Booth. You are the kind of man I've been looking for. You're gentle, but I know you can protect me. You're very good looking as well."_

"_I'm breaking up with Anna. Will you go on that trip to Costa Rica with me?"_

"_I would love to go with you. I love you, Booth."_

"_I love you too, Bones."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_There will be a sequel if you review. Click the button. CLICK IT!!_


End file.
